


cherish.

by sendais



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Onion Ring, atsumu is a goof, sakusa is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendais/pseuds/sendais
Summary: sakusa is obviously in love atsumu. it’s also vice versa.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	cherish.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first writing in years so its not good, i apologize. i hope you enjoy. criticism and love is very much appreciated! you can leave kudos if you'd like. i'm sakuatsu brainrot! also sorry for mistakes! its late where i am and im tired rip.

“so, you don’t like it?” atsumu pouted, looking up at sakusa… waiting for him to respond  
sakusa closes his eyes and let’s out a soft sigh, “it’s not that i don’t like it but atsu, i can’t wear this out…” today was atsumu’s and sakusa’s 2 year anniversary and well, miya atsumu must of gotten the most cutest gift any boyfriend could ever get. yes, sakusa loved it and thought it was cute but… “why not? I took ages! and I mean AGES! looking for this specific mask” confused expression made it’s way onto sakusa’s face, “I see…” he said as he examined the mask even more… “I had osamu help me out as I don’t know much about gifts and stuff…” atsumu said nervously… “but why,, a daisy mask?” sakusa said in a confused tone, “they’re your favorite, right?” sakusa stopped looking at the mask and looked up at atsumu, “well yeah, I like them a lot actually…” sakusa said softly, looking back down at the mask and then a small and soft smile appeared on his face, “you’re smiling omi!” atsumu said in a high pitched voice making sakusa flinch, “what..? I smile all the time, idiot.” atsumu smiled, wrapped his arms around sakusa and looked up at him… “I love it when you smile omi-kun!” sakusa’s eyes widened, he became flustered… he opened his mouth to speak but, no words seem to come out… “seeing you smile makes my day, you know that right?” atsumu said as he looked up at sakusa, his face red like a tomato too, he looked back down, buried his face against his chest, “I love you… happy 2 years” he said, his voice muffled and he hugged tighter… sakusa softly smiled, he ran his fingers through atsumu’s hair, “I love you too atsu… I love you more than anyone…” the setter looked up at kiyoomi, smiled and the wing spiker kissed his forehead, softly. atsumu pulled away and turned around, “hey.. why’d you leave?” sakusa said as he saw atusmu walking to a bag that was left on the kitchen counter,, atsumu took a heart shaped box of chocolates and ran up back to sakusa,, “cheesy yeah but… I hope you like them..” sakusa looked at atsumu with the most innocent and yet endearing face, “thank you atsu…” atsumu smiled, “osamu also helped me pick out the chocolates… he didn’t want to help but… I managed to get him to do so…” atsumu chuckled and sakusa softly smiled back…

a couple minutes pass by and sakusa gets off the phone and sighs, “everything alright?” atsumu said as he had his head in the fridge, looking for some yahoo… “yeah, just tired” sakusa said as he looked at the clock above the tv, atsumu grabbed his yahoo, closes the fridge and walked to sakusa, dumb smile on his face, ‘he’s cute…’ kiyoomi thought to himself, “ah! I forgot to ask if you wanted one… I know you don’t like to share… hold o-“ before atsumu could turn around, sakusa grabbed his wrist gently… “no it’s okay.. I don’t one right now anyway.” atsumu smiled softly and sat next to him, “you said you’re tired… wanna go to the bedroom and cuddle?” atsumu said with such a innocent expression, kiyoomi looked at the clock ‘it’s 4… I’m sure a quick nap wouldn’t hurt’ atsumu waved his hand in front of his boyfriend, “hey omi… you’re zoning out..” sakusa snaps out of it and looks at atsumu, with bleary eyes… “sorry… yeah let’s go cuddle..” atsumu smiles, “sleep time!” he said as he jumped up off the couch. sakusa sighs and walks right behind atsumu…

two hours pass by… its 6 pm to be exact, sakusa slowly opens his eyes and looks down at atsumu ‘cute’ he thought.. he looks our the bedroom and looks at the clock,, his eyes ‘oh my god… it’s 6 already? we are going to be late’ sakusa tried to get out of bed but atsumu hugged him tighter, opening his eyes slowly, the setter looks up at sakusa, “please don’t go…” his words trailed off… “i’m not going anywhere…” sakusa said softly as he played with atsumu’s hair, “if i were to go anywhere… you’d come with me for sure…” he placed a small kiss on the setters forehead, kiyoomi got up and walked to the closet, atsumu looked straight at him, he was looking for an outfit, “hmph..” atsumu pouted, “you’re going out…?” sakusa looked at atsumu, “yeah dummy. now get out of bed and get ready, dinner is at 7:30” atsumu eyes widened, “hm?” he got up quickly and smiled, “dinner?!” atsumu got out of bad so fast in a matter of seconds, his arms were wrapped around sakusa, “we haven’t gone out together in so long! especially for dinner!” atsumu said as he looked up at kiyoomi and has such a stupid… yet cute smile on his face, “i’m glad you’re excited,” he said then placed a soft kiss on atsumu’s lips… sakusa pulled away and smiled softly, “alright get ready” atsumu jumped and did such an embarrassing dance as he walked to the bathroom, “that’s the stupidest dance i’ve ever seen you do…” sakusa said, slightly laughing, atsumu turn around and looks at kiyoomi with such a cute expression, “when your boyfriend laughs…” he said as he walked away… “wha- i laugh all the time, idiot!”  
“no you don’t!” atsumu yelled from the bathroom…. kiyoomi sighed

about an hour later, atsumu and sakusa were both done showering and were dressed, it was only 7:00 but the restaurant is about 20 minutes away, “are you ready?” sakusa asked atsumu as he tied his shoes, atsumu hummed… sakusa got back up and checked his pockets… “hey can you grab my mask from off the counter, i’ll be waiting for you in the car…” atsumu nodded and sakusa opened and walked out the door. atsumu walked to counter just to see, “well which mask? he has like six here…” atsumu sighs and before he grabs one of the masks, he froze… “OH MY GOD!” he said out loud, “where is the daisy mask? i’ll make him wear that!” he walked to their room and it was on the night stand, “found you!” atsumu chuckled and grabbed the mask.

sakusa looked at the time and it was already 7:10… he sighed, “we’ll be late” he looked at the door and saw it opening and saw the setter walk out, closing and locking the door quickly. atsumu ran to the car and waved to kiyoomi with a stupid smile, sakusa softly smiled, “this idiot” atsumu opens the car door and gets in, “my mask?” kiyoomi asked, atsumu closed the car door and put his seatbelt on, “i’ll give it to you when we get there, okay?” kiyoomi looked confused but didn’t ask any further questions… before we knew it they were already half way there… “hmm i kinda want some tuna…” atsumu said softly, trying not to scare sakusa as they’ve been in the car for about 10 minutes without speaking… “ah, really? i want umeboshi really bad… haven’t had it in a while…” sakusa said as his eyes widened, one more turn and they were about to arrive… atsumu looked at kiyoomi and looked back down, “well I offered to make it for you but nooo i’m a ‘bad’ cook…’” kiyoomi shook his head softly and looked at atsumu, “i never said that atsu.” atsumu pouted.

atsumu got out the car and closed the door. sakusa was already out and he walked up to atsumu, “my mask love” the setter’s face went red, he waved his hands in front of his face “what’s with the cute names… it makes me…” sakusa pouted, “do you not like it?” he said as he played with his hair, “no no! i love it actually… you just don’t call me ‘love’ often. it’s rare.” atsumu said as he pulled the mask out his pocket, “i’ll do it more often ok-“ sakusa froze and looked at the mask atsumu was holding, “oh the daisy mask?” atsumu looked down, “i’m sorry… i know you said you didn’t wanna wear it in public but-“ atsumu stopped because sakusa placed his hand on cheek and caressed it softly, “it’s fine… i don’t mind. it’s cute, i love it. i’ll cherish it forever, atsu.” atsumu froze, flustered… “let’s go love” sakusa said as he walked towards the restaurant… it was a little chilly but atsumu didn’t bring a jacket,, he flinched and thought, ‘oh my god what is up with him…’

they finally were inside, waiting for someone to take their order. sakusa looked at the menu carefully, “love… get anything you want, okay?” atsumu stopped playing with the knife and fork and looked up at kiyoomi… “also stop playing with the silverware, you’ll stab yourself.” atsumu chuckled softly.  
a few minutes passed by and the waiter finally came, “hi, my name is akane! sorry to keep you both waiting… what would you like to order?” sakusa looked at atsumu, “you go first atsu..” the blonde looks back at the menu, “oh okay, well… can i have some fatty tuna? onigiri and uhhh…” atsumu look quickly at some options… his eyes widened at one and he softly smiled, “and some onion rings.” the waiter smiled and nodded, “and you sir?” kiyoomi looked up at him and blinked softly, “just some umeboshi.”  
the waiter smiled, “alright! your order will be here soon!” and he walked away, atsumu nodding and waving softly…

about 20 minutes passed by and their food had already arrived. atsumu was just talking about volleyball, not caring if kiyoomi was paying attention or not. sakusa was listening though. listening very carefully, he smiled. he loved hearing atsumu speak. his voice was perfect, kiyoomi wouldn’t admit it but… he could hear him speak for hours and he wouldn’t get bored.  
“and then i said! ‘i don’t care, move it!” sakusa blinked, “oh really?” he said as he played with his food… “yeah! also omi… i don’t think you should be playing with your food…” atsumu said softly, sakusa sighed.. “yeah you’re right. i’m done.. do you wanna go home?” atsumu looked at sakusa and smiled, “yeah.. let me finish these onion rings quickly!” sakusa nodded and got up from his seat, “i’ll wait for you outside.”

atsumu quickly grabbed an onion ring and placed it in his pocket, ‘this is nasty but… i wanna do it!’  
atsumu ran out the restaurant quickly and bumped into… “oh well look! it’s tobio-kun!” kageyama turned around, “oh hey” atsumu smiled, “hinata?” kageyama looked at the bathroom door, “bathroom” atsumu chuckled, “ah well of course! well… i’ll get going now, have fun!” atsumu said as he gave kageyama a pat on the shoulder before he walked away… “see you”

atsumu was outside and looked around, “boo” sakusa said as he walked up behind and tickled atsumu, “h-HeY! no tickling!” atsumu whined, sakusa chuckled, “sorry love” he started to walk to his car… before sakusa could open the car door… he looked at atsumu, “love, what’s wrong?” atsumu looked down, with a sad expression… kiyoomi walked up to atsumu and pulled his mask down, grabbed atsumu’s chin and made him looked up, “love? did you not like dinner?” atsumu flinched and his eyes widened, “no no omi! i loved it! it’s just that-“ kiyoomi pouted and ran his fingers through atsumu’s hair… “i- i just expected you to like…” sakusa tilted his head slightly, “you didn’t propose to me…” sakusa froze and chuckled softly… “what? propose?” atsumu looked down, slighty embarrassed… “the night is about to end and well… i was expecting to see, fireworks! hear some cool music!” he said softly… “and then you propose to me…” sakusa sighed, “well love… i don’t have enough money for a ring. when i do propose to you, i want it to be the prettiest, most expen-“ atsumu pulled out the onion ring out from his pocket, “you can use this..” sakusa saw a squished, almost broken in half onion ring, “atsu… did you?” atsumu froze and turned red, “it died…” sakusa looked at the onion ring, “it?” atsumu laughed, ‘shush!” sakusa smiled, “i don’t wanna touch it but…” sakusa took the onion ring out of atsumu’s hand, he bent down on one knee… “this is dumb… but, i want to make you happy.” atsumu softly smiled, “never knew this is how I would ask you but… i promise soon… it’ll be with be with a real ring.” sakusa sighed but then smiled softly, “i think falling in love with you was the best decision i ever made… atsu, i wanna grow old together, i never wanna leave your side and i never want you to leave mine. you’re my world…” the blonde, teared up a little, “will you marry me, miya atsumu?” ‘with this onion ring’ he said under his breath, atsumu smiled, bent down and pressed his lips against the wing spikers, “yes of course, sakusa. I love you!” atsumu ate the onion ring and hugged sakusa tightly… “the ring was for your finger silly…” atsumu giggled, “i was hungry.” they both laughed. Before we knew it, they were home watching a movie, cuddling and you know? living their life, together.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u all liked it... sorry its not the best. comments are appreciated. much love -lite <3


End file.
